


Henry Wonton

by starlight_firelight



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Come At Me, Gen, I'm so fucking sorry, i regret every second of this, i wrote this because i needed to use the name henry wonton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_firelight/pseuds/starlight_firelight
Summary: please ignore this it deserves zero hits





	Henry Wonton

Henry wonton burned down a building.

He didn’t meant to, he promises. How the earth doth spin. In the heat of an argument (heat, get it?) with Dorian gray he became absolutely overwhelmed with the need to _burn to burn the world and end it all_ because Dorian gray is an absolute fuck who needs to _die_ in Henry wonton’s not-so-humble opinión.   
So Henry wonton burnt down the house and home of Dorian gray.   
He took in his grizzled philosophy-obsessed hand a torch rested upon the mantle and cast it down upon the ground in an act of hatred for the man Dorian gray. He felt arousal at the sight of those loose silken curtains springing into harsh and painful fire, _burn and destroy and embark upon the boat of iconoclasm_ because perhaps if Joan of Ark could burn and if the world could burn then dorian gray could burn with them.  
Henry wonton stepped out of the burning building leaving behind him the crumpled corpse of his ex friend—burning rotting dying screaming in his witch-pyre, in his bower turned oven.  
Henry wonton burnt down a building.


End file.
